Inauguration Day
by CFCfan1
Summary: So here is a one-shot...not sure how much I like it...but review and let me know what you think!


**So here is another story on my journey to 100! It is just something I thought of…tell me what you think!**

They stood side by side wordlessly. They faced the door and you could hear a pin drop. He nodded his head and the doors were opened allowing the thousands of voices from outside fill their ears. He gave another nod and an agent spoke into his microphone, and a few seconds later she was told to walk outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the First Lady of the United States," The announcer said and everyone cheered louder. Their hands, which had been their only point of contact, separated as she stepped out the doors. A few more seconds passed before he took a deep breath and nodded his head again. It was his turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States," The cheering was even louder this time and he put on his smile, the one that helped him woo the public. He stepped out the doors in his winter coat and kept smiling. He waved in many directions as he walked down the steps. When he reached the bottom he took his seat next to her.

"The chief justice will now administer the oath," Everyone got quiet. They both stood up and walked to the podium. She stood holding the bible and he looked towards the chief justice.

"Are you ready Mr. President?" The chief justice asked. Fitz who was still smiling nodded his head. "Please repeat after me…I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, do solemnly swear,"

"I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III do solemnly swear," He repeated.

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, to preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States," The Chief justice kept going.

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, to preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States," He said pretending to follow along even though he knew it by heart.

"So help me god," The chief justice finished.

"So help me god," Fitz said and the crowd went off again. Everyone in the bleachers behind him cheered and she put the bible under her arm and clapped for him. Their smiles were equally as bright.

As he gave is address she sat behind him looking on intently. When he finished and he waved to the cheering crowd they made their way back up the steps and into the capital. More people were rushing around inside, so it wasn't quiet like before but the energy was so welcoming and exciting. They made their way hand in hand to the Rotunda where photographers were waiting. The flashes of the cameras went crazy and they took the necessary time for the media. They then headed outside to where they would get in the limo and head to Pennsylvania Avenue for the parade. Once the doors to the limo were closed they finally turned to each other.

"Four more years," He whispered.

"Four more years," She said just as quietly.

"This is going to be a great four years," He said grabbing her hand.

"Yea it will be," She said squeezing his hand.

"You ready," He said as they pulled up to Pennsylvania Avenue. She nodded and they got out of the car. This was the secret services least favorite event ever. While it was only a few blocks to the White House, it was so much open air and it was really dangerous. It was something that they had to deal with though. Hal opened the door for them and he helped her out of the car. They started walking down the street followed by the entire motorcade, and all of their assigned agents.

"It's cold," She said as they walked down the street smiling and waving.

"Do you want my jacket?" He asked going to take it off but she stopped him.

"No, keep it, its only a little further," She said seriously. When they finished the parade they were both thankful for the warmth of the White House. They walked up the stairs to the residence and went into their bedroom.

"How long until we leave?" He asked referring to their first of many balls that night.

"Three hours," She said taking off her jewelry and setting on the dresser. "Cyrus said he needs to meet with you in an hour to arrange some of the new detail and get your approval on them," She said walking over to him and turned indicating that he take unzip her dress.

"Seriously…he should know what I need in an agent…you are the one that needs to be there. They have to get all new agents for you," He said seriously.

"We are both going to be there…he just knows how picky you are, whether the agents are assigned to you or me," she said with a small laugh.

"Me…picky? No!" He said putting taking off his suit and changing into something more comfortable, at least for the next few hours.

"If we get down there now you can meet sooner and get it over with," She said now that she was also in more comfortable clothing.

"Fine," He said taking her hand as they walked out of their bedroom and down to the Oval.

"Mr. President," Cyrus said standing up as they walked in.

"Cy," Fitz said looking to the many agents around the room.

"Hello everyone," He said addressing them. "You have all been assigned to either me or the First Lady. You have a very important job, and I thank you for your willingness to either join our team or continue working on it. Tom and Hal are my two main agents and they are your superiors if you have any questions. For many of you, this is your first, first family assignment. I want you to listen to what I say and remember it. I don't care what happens to me, but you protect my family, you do whatever is necessary to make sure they are safe. My kids and my wife are the most important to me," He said seriously. "Those of you who are returning to this detail know that things are different then last term. Some of your counterparts went with my ex-wife, and they were great agents whose shoes need to be filled." He said and finally turned to her. "You have all heard the news stories about me and Mrs. Grant. Whatever your views are about our relationship, you need to not worry about that. If your view of either of us is affected by what happened last year, then ask for a reassignment now." He looked around the room at the straight faces of all the agents. "Mrs. Grant is not used to having a detail, seeing as one has been assigned to her only on a temporary basis. Now that I have been reelected, she is getting a full detail. Never forget what you job is, and thank you again for your willingness to do this," He said and they all nodded before they all walked out except for Cyrus.

"I think you successfully scared the shit out of the new ones," Cyrus said giving him a look.

"What can I say, I have that affect," He said smiling.

"Liv, you going to be ok adjusting to the new size of your detail?" Cyrus said even though they both knew she didn't have a say.

"It works," She said with a smile. Cyrus nodded before walking out of the office.

Fitz waited for the door to close before turning to Olivia.

"How does it feel Madame First Lady?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Weird…" She said honestly.

"Hey," He said softly pulling her to where he was standing about a foot away from her. "You are going to be great at this. We have each other…that's all that matters," He said leaning down to kiss her but she stopped him. He gave her a questioning look before she looked up. He looked up to and couldn't hold in the laugh that formed.

"The cameras," They said in unison. He looked back down at her and they worry had left her face and was replaced with a full smile and joy. He leaned down and captured her lips. They held onto each other not worrying about the consequences. There were no consequences for what they did anymore; he was divorced, they were finally married.

The news had not gone over well with the public originally. Mellie had just had the baby and he finally had enough and divorced her. He saw the kids all the time, but that still didn't help. What had helped was showing the world how much they loved each other, and how accepting Karen and Gerry were of their relationship. Then came his speech. He gave a speech on national television explaining the whole situation. While that hadn't helped with everyone, it helped enough though, because only ten months later he was reelected by a fairly sizeable margin. The country had come to accept them and here they stood in the Oval Office waiting to go to as many events in one night as they could. They were finally happy, and finally together. They were finally where they wanted to be in life, and it was only the beginning.


End file.
